brawlhallafandomcom-20200222-history
Hammer
One of the weapons in Brawlhalla, the Hammer is a long range striking and hooking weapon that excels in the air. The following Legends use the Hammer: Bodvar_Avatar.png|link=Bodvar|Bodvar Cassidy_Avatar.png|link=Cassidy|Cassidy Gnash_Avatar.png|link=Gnash|Gnash Scarlet_Avatar.png|link=Scarlet|Scarlet Sentinel_Avatar.png|link=Sentinel|Sentinel Teros_Avatar.png|link=Teros|Teros Kor_Avatar.png|link=Kor|Kor Yumiko_Avatar.png|link=Yumiko|Yumiko Thor_Avatar.png|link=Thor|Thor Weapon Attacks :For Legend Signatures, see the individual Legend pages above Grounded Attacks Light ground attacks Air Attacks Light air attacks Combos :All combos are subject to change as the game gets tweaked from patch to patch. Damage values are median values calculated from a legend with his attack stat equivalent to his opponent defense. Knowledge* : Combos marked as useful for knowledge mean there's better alternatives to theses combos (i.e. killing easier/making more damage/easier to execute for same result). Strategies :For Legend-specific strategies, go to the Legend's individual page above *The Hammer is a long-ranged but slow weapon, often striking with powerful single attacks, rather than fast strings. It's attacks often have greater reach than the opponents', so is best used to hit the opponent before they get close enough to hit with their own attacks - this naturally works especially well against notably short-range weapons, such as Katars. Needless to say, this method relies on spacing and timing, as missed Hammer attacks can be easily punished, but will make the Hammer's attacks far more reliable and effective. *Much of the Hammer's strength lies in it's aerial capabilities, which are almost unparalleled. Both the Neutral Air and Side Air have very long-reaching hit boxes to be used as outlined above. Combined with this, the Hammer's Down Air and Recovery moves grab the opponent and then throw them in the opposite direction. The Recovery attack is particularly good at taking advantage of an Edge Guard situation - opponents that chase the hammer character over the edge for a Ground Pound, e.g, can easily find themselves hooked by the Hammer's recovery. If the Hammer's Recovery lands, it often KOs the opponent, or sets up a new Edge Guard in the Hammer's favour. *While the Hammer has few combos, many Legends have a reliable two-hit combo using a Down Light and a signature attack. The Down Light jumps the opponent into the air, and following this with a signature attack can deal safe damage and good knock back. However, this combo has some important, albeit minor, issues. Firstly, some Legends have less reliable versions of the combo than others, most notably Gnash, who has only three base Dexterity. Secondly, because the suitable signatures vary between Legends (e.g. Bödvar uses a Side Sig, whereas Cassidy hits with a Neutral Sig), players accustomed to certain Legends may automatically attack with the wrong signature. The negative impact of this varies between Legends. Finally, the width the of Down Light attack combined with the variation in knock back due to damage means that some Down Lights will be imperfectly positioned for a combo - the ideal location to hit the Down Light is with the opponent just in front of the player. *To fight against the Hammer, it is best to exploit its lack of speed while being aware of its long range. Either through predicting patterns in your oponents play style, or by baiting out attacks, most of the Hammer's slow attacks can be easily punished if they don't land their own hits. Naturally, the speed of weapons such as the Katars or Sword can most easily punish the slowness of the Hammer, but must be most aware of their lack of range against it. Similarly, the Axe and Spear needn't be so worried about keeping the Hammer opponent within range when punishing, but must more carefully time their slower weapons. Skins Mallhalla Special Skins Trivia Changelog Category:Weapons